


From his mouth to God's ears

by MsVonB82



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: Brian has been setting his life up with Justin long before he even met him.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

My friend KC gave me this idea.... reviews good and bad would be appreciated.

Hasn't been beta-ed. 

* * *

“Will you pass the roach?” Brian asked extending his hand

“In a second”, Lindsey said taking another toke, “You know Brian I’ve been thinking about my future”.

“Your future?” Taking the roach from Linds 

“Yeah, I realize that I do want to get married and have kids”

“Sorry can’t help you”

“And I don’t wanna marry you.”

“Good it’s decided...You don’t wanna marry me and I don’t- ” Brian said starting to role another joint.

“But I want you to give me a baby.” Lindsey said scooting closer to Brian on the bed.

“Uh…No. I would have to you _know_ again.” Brian said flinching at the memory of waking up next to Lindsey in bed, naked. 

Smacking his arm, Lindsey climbs off the bed and walks over the window. Staring out at the snow covered ground, she decides it’s time to make a pact.

“Promise me that when were like thirty you’ll give me a kid”

“How about I promise not to let you smoke weed again because apparently you have lost your fucking mind?”

“Brian!”

“I’m serious Linds you are going to be forever ban from weed if you keep talking.”

“I’m not saying that you have to sleep with me to give me a kid”

“And I’m telling you to shut up already.”

“Give me one good reason why we can’t have a kid.”

“Well for one you like pussy and I like dick, two I don’t want kids, and three how the hell do we explain to a kid that the world hates your parents because their different.”

“I don’t know.” Lindsey says walking back over to the bed and plopping down. 

They smoked the joint for a few minutes in pure silence. Lindsey’s head going around what a kid by her and Brian would look like, while Brian’s is thinking about the newest member of his college soccer team. Brian climbs off his bed and walks over to the little portable refrigerator in his room looking for a soda.

“I got it!”

Brian jumps and hits his knee on the edge of the refrigerator door. “What?”

“We’ll explain to our kid that God made everyone different. Different hair colors, skin colors, eye colors because he loves variety and he made mommy and daddy love different because they are special. We just teach them to love difference and appreciate their own differences.” Lindsey says triumphantly.

Rolling his eyes Brian slumps to the floor next to the refrigerator. He stares at Lindsey and the seriousness in her face and voice. He thinks about how to tell her to get the fuck off the idea of kids already. He knows that if he promises her then she will let it go, but he also knows she’ll remind him in like eleven years. Then he has an idea, it’s not a full idea but it might just get him out of this. Standing up he walks over to Lindsey and stands over her. 

“I’ll tell you what Lindsey, I promise to give you a kid if God himself personally sends me an angel the day you bring him into the world.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“That means that God or whoever has to bring me an angel that will make me believe in love at the exact moment you bring my kid into the world.”

“Bri-”

“No that’s the terms Linds. You’re the one that wants a kid so bad.”

“And how are you supposed to know that they are _your angel_ ” 

“Uh….He’ll have a halo over his head and his eyes will be my favorite color.”

“I don’t think God makes people with black eyes.”

“Yeah well, when I look at him in his eyes they’ll be able to make me feel like I’m drowning.” 

“Well if you’re going to drown then they should be blue.”

“Fine, blue.”

“Anything else.”

“ I don’t know- whatever else goes into the idea of an angel.”

“It’s a deal.” Lindsey says grinning.

“Whatever.” Brian says sitting on the floor in front of her.

Glancing up towards the ceiling Lindsey whispers “Hold him to every word”.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing…roll another one.” Lindsey says pointing to the stash container.


	2. Chapter 2- Tops or Bottoms

  
Author's notes:

I knew this took forever, but life likes to get the best of me. If you like it please let me know and if you don't still let me know. 

Oh...I got tired of writing "he says" in this one so just read all the way through and you'll know whose talking.

* * *

“So I took this guy home the other night—“ Brian started

“Yeah and you fucked him into oblivion, we heard” Ted said interrupting

“Not oblivion Theodore, just unconsciousness.” Brian said in that tongue in cheek smile.

“Was he a top or bottom?” Emmett asked leaning into the table.

“A bottom… _I_ fucked him remember.” Brian said eyes narrowing

“That doesn’t mean he wasn’t a top.”

“If you’re taking it up the ass, I’m going to say you bottom.” 

“He could be versatile…like you.”

“I _don’t_ bottom.” Brian said

“You have.” Michael said.

“You do.” Brian said pushing Michael’s arm

“And I enjoy every minute of it too.” Michael said smiling bigger.

“As I was saying I don’t bottom?” Shaking his head Brian returned his attention to Emmett.

“But are you willing to?”

“For you, hell no!”

“I wasn’t asking for me.”

“Hell no to anyone you had in mind too.”

“Brian answer the question… _would_ you bottom?” Emmett asks very slowly.

“No.” 

“Why not?!” Emmett exclaims

“Because I personally believe that by bottoming you are giving someone a type of power over you and none of the tricks I’ve been with deserve that power.”

“Leave it to Kinney to philosophize fucking.” Ted says in-between bites of food.

“It’s not philosophy, it’s fact. Bottoms give away power therefore believing they have fallen in love more often then normal gay boys.” Brian says rolling his eyes 

“That’s not true!” Michael exclaims.

“Why isn’t it?” Brian asks

“I don’t fall in love with every guy I sleep with.” Michael semi-whines

“That’s because you get laid once every two years…and you have me to constantly remind you that love doesn’t exist.”

“It exists!” Emmett yells

“Prove it.”

“What about…. Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman they’ve been together for years.” Emmett says.

“I can guarantee that they’ll break up.”

“Okay, their celebrities…. what about Mel and Linds?” Emmett said as though he proved it.

“They can love as much as they want, but ultimately they will fuck it up. Not to mention they are lesbians, so the same rules do not apply.”

“There are still tops and bottoms.” Ted says.

“Yeah with very large strap-ons. Now can I finish my story.”

“No! I want to know why the infamous Brian Kinney refuses to bottom!” Emmett exclaims.

“Honestly, I just don’t want to.” Brian says shrugging his shoulders

“Well, I think you do.”

“And I honestly don’t care what you think.” Brian says smiling.

“I think that you, Brian Kinney, are waiting to fall in love before you bottom again.”

“And I think you, Emmett Honeycutt, have lost your fucking mind.”

“You can’t tell me that you don’t ever think of bottoming.”

“And you can’t tell me that you don’t have a mirror in your apartment.” Pointing at Emmett’s very bright green shirt.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I won’t if you change your shirt.”

“Brian!”

“Emmett!”

“I can just see it now…the headline of Liberty Ave….Brian Kinney gets topped and we don’t mean in advertising.” Emmett says waving his freshly manicured hands in the air.

“Well I refuse to be topped at work too and if that shit ever gets printed I’m suing for liable.”

“He probably means it” Ted mumbles.

“I just think it’s sad.” Emmett states

“What? That I didn’t fuck you into oblivion.” Brian says smiling.

“No. That you will never know what it feels like to open yourself up to someone”

“I do enough opening them up” Brian says sarcastically.

Shaking his head Emmett gets up from the table to leave. Before he walks away he leans down close to Brian’s face and kisses his cheek.   
”What was that for?” Brian says looking at Emmett questioningly.

“Because you think us bottoms give away power and it’s not true. We take more power than we give away. We know what’s it’s like to hear a man before he comes, the faces he makes at that moment, the way his heart beat goes faster and throbs through his dick. We know that we share something with them. We know what we give them. We know that one day we will meet that man that will become the love, even if its briefly, of our lives and we will know what it’s like to feel complete with him inside of us and outside of us. And it makes me sad that you will never know what that feels like. Because of all people at this table Brian, you deserve to find love.”

“Well since I don’t believe in it, I won’t miss it.”

“Oh but when you get it, you’ll never be complete without it.” Emmett says as he walks away from the table.

“I’ll  remember that.” Brian says sarcastically.

“Brian…I’ll be there when you find it and I promise to not say I told you so.”

“Emmett if you’re there, you can’t watch.”

“I won’t watch…you’ll tell me.”

“Yeah okay.”

“The sun’s shining really bright outside….I think he heard me.”

“What?”

“God…he heard us, so be prepared my cynical little friend.”

“Fuck off…both of you.”

Laughing Emmett walked out of the diner doors into the sunlight. Brian turned back around and started eating his turkey sandwich.


End file.
